


Cupcake

by JanusScientes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Biting, Both receiving and giving, Caught, Coming Untouched, Everybody heard, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian, Lingerie, Mentioned second round., Mostly Smut, Oral, Oral Sex, Reader cums in panties, Zarya is lovable, and SMUT, birthday gift, birthday surprise, biting kink, but still fluff, lesbian porn, lesbian smut, minor injury, mission, you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanusScientes/pseuds/JanusScientes
Summary: A birthday gift for Zarya from reader...





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the thing, I've been thinking about it for a while and I think it's time. Maybe I should start taking requests (if there is, of course someone to give them) and write one shots. Maybe. Why not?  
> So if anyone at all sees this and has anything to ask for, go ahead!

!!!Please, let me know if you see any typos or anything so I can fix them!!! Thank you!

Zarya had always willingly covered her own suffering and joy in the sake of someone else's wellbeing and happiness. She had always been keen on keeping her personal life to herself and would have never shared much of it with me had I not been so insistent in her telling me her story, and in return I told her everything about myself. Most importantly, though, Zarya hadn't been comfortable enough with the team to share the date of her birthday.  
I may or may not have used some charm and manipulation to access some of Mercy's files to dig a little bit deeper. There I found that the date was the day they were to return. And in my case- right the day after I had pulled all of this off .  
So, that night I made a list of the things I want to get and what I wanted to do. I had been quick about it the next day. A long day out in the city had proved useful and I got everything on my list and a bit extra, just in case.  
This was the first time my Russian lady and I were going to celebrate her birthday in the year and a half that we've dated and I was getting antsy. Mine had been marked once, with a cupcake with a candle in the middle at the end of another mission. Yes, we were both sweaty, dirty, tired and what-not, but that was the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me. And then after that wild and mad love in a zen garden at night, completely spontaneous and unrushed.  
It had been a while since Zarya and I had been intimate. Particularly the time span of a mission that took longer than anticipated, one that I had not been allowed to participate in because of a recent injury, plus maybe a week or two. Nothing too serious, a broken leg and a few ribs, but Mercy had specifically insisted I stay behind on that one. And Zarya, of course, being the protective girlfriend she is made sure I did.  
"Oh, Miss Zaryanova, sorry but the shower in your room is broken, we'll have someone look at it first thing in the morning." someone from the maintainance said, the one that I had bribed to do so. My guess is Zarya probably groaned and instead of opening her door moved further up the hallway to mine. She had a key from my room and she knew she was always welcome there. I had insisted she had her own drawer in my wardrobe "...just in case...", so she didn't need to get clean clothes from her room which gave me some more time.  
It took her a total of 10 minutes to take a shower and get dressed (damn those military-quick showers) and come back to her room, armour pieces gathered under her arm. When I finally heard the door click open a nervous shiver ran down my spine. Is she gonna like it? Is she going to be mad that I invaded her privacy?  
"Mishka, what is all this?" she walked in just as I was lighting the last candle, standing on the other side of the bed.  
Too late to back out now.  
Zarya ogled at the scattered pink rose petals on the floor and bed, dimly lit by the hot pink candy-scented candles that glow a soft pink. Yes, maybe I had overdone the pink a bit but that was her favorite colour, I sincerely hoped she remembered this birthday.  
"Do you like it?" I inquired nervously, tilting my slightly grinning face for emphasis.  
Her eyes were everywhere around the room, from the candles to the rose petals, to me and rewind.  
Though she ignored the small punk box.  
"I love it but why?" she asked, eyebrows drawn, voice breathless, as if afraid to break the atmosphere.  
"Because I love you." I strode slowly, carefully towards her, showing off my black silky bathrobe and the baby pink pumps underneath. The bathrobe was quite short, barely reaching my mid-thigh so it was definitely obvious to her that there wasn't much under it. Just the pink lacy garter-stockings.  
" Mishka," I love it when she calls me that. It started as a joke, meant to emphasize just how much larger in size she was, compared to me, but then it kind of turned into her way of showing affection, of course, aside from the hugs, kisses, and everything else she spoiled me with. "I like where we are going but I still don't understand."  
"You will," I whispered against a her lips, now pressing my chest to hers. "in the mean time."  
I raised my arms to wrap them around her neck and I saw goosebumps rise where the soft lace at the rim of the sleeves touched what was left uncovered by her tank top. I slid my hands to the base of her neck, running my fingers through the short-shaved hairs at the base of her skull.  
Not even a second later, her lips smashed on mine, surprising me enough to keep my eyes wide open for a second or two. But when I felt her big hands grab the backs of my thighs and wrap my legs around her waist I felt the familiarity melt my heart. Zarya laid me gently over the rose petals, kissing me passionately and I almost forgot my purpose for a moment, but then suddenly my eyes shot open again, and I remembered a technique Zarya taught me herself. While we continued kissing, I hooked my knee around the back of hers and snuck my hand around her wrist, all in a slow pace as to not cause any suspicions in her. And just like that, the tables have turned, literary. I sat on her wide, muscled hips, triumphantly, hands grasping her shoulders, my body leaning over hers.  
"As much as I enjoy being the taker, love, today is about you. So you just lie back and enjoy."  
"I like you like this, (Y/N)!" she chuckled lightly, eyes glinting a poisonous green as her hands slid over my hips.  
"Well, now I'm gonna make you love me like this."  
My pink lipstick left small trails over the places I kissed and, I have to say, her perfectly sculpted neck has never looked more like a piece of art. I softly bit over her collarbone and felt her let out a soft breathy sigh at this. That's not enough, though. I want her loud and shaking.  
One of the straps of her tank top I slid down with my teeth and made sure she was watching before biting into the muscle there harshly.  
"Mmmmishka..." she whispered softly.  
My hands left where they were taking most of my weight on my elbows and I raised my head to take look at the view. Zarya had really been touch-deprived lately. Since the above-mentioned injury she's been afraid to touch me at all. She feared her force may brake me. That is probably why a few kisses on the neck had her blushing and panting so hard.  
Well, I loved it.  
"Relax, baby, let me take care of you." I murmured lowly and saw her shiver.  
Oh, how much I loved it.  
While I lowered myself onto her neck again my hands slid under the tank top and, with fingers hooked around the rim, I started sliding it up until it was finally over her head.  
My eyes were met by her sports bra, the one that meant "Fuck this shit, I'm tired, leave me alone".  
"Hmm, that won't do." I mumble to myself and go for the edges of that too.  
"No, no, no, mishka, you take something off too." said Zarya, smirking up at me as if she'd won.  
"Alright, then. " my acceptance seemed to have surprised her. Ha, she expected me to put up a fight.  
I untied the knot of silk, taking off the robe, uncovering my two-piece baby pink lace lingarie. The panties had a bit of a high waist going on so they looked like shorts when they connected with the garters and stockings. The bra though, it was what took Zarya's attention for sure. Same color, same material, only difference is that it had straps and bows and ribbons. One tied around my neck and three over my breasts tying them closer together. I admit that when I came back from my shopping trip and started putting everything together the panties were wet by the time I was done examining myself in the mirror.  
I felt so proud of the way she was staring at me, so strong, so powerful and so, so very sexy.  
I was starting to get wet again just by the way she was swallowing me whole with her impossibly green eyes. If we didn't get it on soon I was going to cum in this beautiful piece of art and probably ruin it.  
"Like what you see?"  
"Yes. "  
I loved her forwardness, how well it fit mine.  
I leaned down again, kissing her beautiful lips while engaging my hands with her body. I felt her hips grind up against mine and I knew she was desperate. But that only served to provide more heat and pressure to my sex.  
My hands were everywhere, feverishly quick but unrushed as well, and in no time there she was, fully nude under me, panting, hands trembling ever so lightly on my waist.  
"No rush, love." I whispered lowly in her ear, biting softly at the skin under her ear, "We have the entire night ahead of us."  
Her rumbling chuckle startled me just a bit, for it merely was unexpected.  
"Mishka, I have to work tomorrow."  
I replied with the same.  
"No you don't, I already called you a day off tomorrow."  
Before she could utter another word my fingers engaged with her perky plump pink nipples, massaging her full gorgeous breasts slowly and carefully. Her eyes fluttered to a close but not for long, she seemed to be focusing on the expression on my face while I made work of her neck and shoulder. I was slowly moving down her body, always conscious of her eyes on me.  
"I love when you bite..." she murmurs through swollen lips, with half-lidded eyes.  
"Baby, I always bite." I reply, momentarily meeting her gaze and joining her nipple with my tongue. And as emphasis to what I just said I add a little nibble to the kiss.  
"Mmhh...." I knew she liked that and from that little sound she made at the bottom of her throat, the wet patch on my panties grew in size.  
I sucked and licked and kissed both of her perky jewels with equal intensity but moved lower when I felt her getting impatient, her moans loud and low, eyes shut tight, movements jerky and rigid.  
As I slide down lower on her body I payed attention to the underboob as well, seeing a new wave of goosebumps rise on her perfect shoulders. Funny how underrated it was, an innocent touch there always made me instantly wet and needy.  
And here goes her perfect stomach. I go crazy when I see her with no shirt on, she is just too much for my fragile mind. The body she sculpted with so much hard work and effort was worth every bit of it. Small and not-that-small scars marked her skin, making her even more attractive in my eyes. By now, I'm sure I'm sweating all over, panting like a bitch in heat, with my pupils dilated to the point where no one can tell my eye colour anymore.  
Then my lips brushed down her labia and she finally let go, releasing a moan of pure pleasure and desperation. She oozed warmth and sweetness as my tongue darted from between my lips to take a lick which was received with an airy "Aah!". Her slick was so intoxicating, scalding in temperature and sweet in taste, I moaned against her cunt, unable to stop myself, knowing that the vibrations stimulated her even more. The soft skin there was so kissable, so easy to bite into and so very delicious.  
I kissed and sucked and licked her for a while enjoying every second of it all the while pressing my thumb gently over her clit. Every sounds she made, every little movement: a thrust from her hips to my mouth, a desperate grab of the sheets for leverage, a curl of her pink-nailed toes; it all turned me on so much that I felt my orgasm approach as well.  
With a sense of finality I shoved my face deeper, tongue reaching her vagina, the tip of my nose against her bundle of nerves, which made her give a final cry, and let me tell you something, there is nothing more beautiful than Zarya while she orgasms. Her eyes always shut in pleasure, her hands grab for leverage, her shoulder and abdominal muscles contract and her deep voice gains a guttural and primal notch as she screams out my name.  
At that moment with that sight before me I felt my insides tighten as well and a bright light flashed before my eyes. My heart burst and electricity crawled through my veins.  
"Aah, Zaryaaah, aah!"  
"Mm, (Y/N)!"  
I fell over her body, exhausted and satisfied with my Birthday Present, stomach on hers, my chin over her delicious breasts.  
It took us some time to calm down, as we laid in that same way we have so many times before. I, as always, payed her as much attention as I physically could, massaged her voluptuous breasts, kissed and nipped softly, and she giggled childishly at my actions. So what if the sex is over, the love isn't. That and I just couldn't take my eyes off her. Zarya is such treasure to be appreciated, yet she had never been seen as one. People saw her as intimidating and threatening, when in fact she was just giant teddy bear. One with perfect abs and legs.  
As we were both calming our herbeats, trying to make them sync to each other, her strong arms tightened around my waist pulling me higher on her body.  
"Ready for round two, Zari?" I teased, smirking as I now laid face to face with her on her chest.  
"You didn't finish." she stated as a matter of fact, she had obviously been too engulfed in her climax to hear me reach mine.  
"Yeah, I did, babe," I said calmly, giving her a peck on the lips. Oh those lips are gonna be the death of me, "Don't you worry your beautiful head over that."  
Her brows drew together, eyes squinted, the edge of her mouth rising slightly to show all her disbelief in my statement.  
So adorable.  
I leaned over her, stole a peck from her lips and them bit softly into the fragile flesh feeling deeper pleasure than I've ever felt. She just cared so much.  
When I put my hands on both sides of her head and rose my mouth to her neck, with my knees on the sides of her chest, I just couldn't help but feel that slow rhythmic pulsing under the bottom of my lingerie. My hand slid into her perfect soft hair and my lips found refuge on the strong column of her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut again, and perhaps she finally realized that she is only going to take this time.  
"You underestimate the impact you have on me, love." I marked the area under her jaw with kisses and bites one more time, hoping it would be enough to establish that she is mine. "I cum from watching you cum. I get my pleasure from yours. And you're just stunning when you get an orgasm. Mmm..." I couldn't help the low rumble in my throat as I bit into her collar bone, her big hands sliding over the back of my thighs to my butt to sqweeze, oh shit, I'm getting wet again." You just turn me on too much for my own good."  
And as I said that her arms on my bottom tightened and I suddenly found myself under her.  
"Zari...?"  
"No, Mishka, I will help you finish now." she smirked, showing off her white teeth.  
"Love, I told you I already did." That day was about her, can she stop being perfect for a moment and just be selfish like everybody else?  
Her thumbs were joined at my crotch, hands grabbing as much of my thighs as they could, slowly spreading them so she could have a look. Even if she had a task at hand I saw her eyes travel over the pink lace and darken again bit by bit.  
Then her eyes fell on the slightly more saturated spot at the bottom. Her eyebrows shot up, smirk wider. One of her digits ran over the wet patch putting just the right amount of pressure at the right spots. I let only a sigh pass through my lips as my brows drew together, knees twitched, heartbeat accelerated at the stimulation of the sensitive skin.  
"I told you so..." I whimpered, voice rising in pitch, breathing quick and shallow.  
Her lips laid on that one spot where she knew my clit was and chuckled lowly, vibrations running through my entirety.  
"Ooh, Zarya, you tease..." I moaned through a desperate smile.  
Then a touch of warmth spread through my lower lips, making my spine curl on itself. Her tongue.  
"Aah!"  
Before my brain could register anything at all, her trained hands had done away my whole outfit any leaving the garter belt and stockings on.  
It didn't take me long at all to Climax under her quick fingers and expert mouth, and when I cam, oh gods, there was light and smoke coming out of me, I swear. But what really made it so hot and beautiful was that my gorgeous perfect Russian girl held my hand through it all, tracing the edge of the belt with kisses and nips.  
She rose on the bed again, lifting my back with her arm and engulfing me in her warmth. We were both sweaty and panting but it didn't really matter because we were together.  
The candles have all burned out leaving us both in almost-complete darkness. I by accident trailed my gaze over the wall opposite from the bed. There was a clock there.  
23:49  
"I almost forgot!"  
My body bolted from my girlfriend's embrace, missing it immediately as my bare nipples hardened from the change in temperature, and I shuffled to the bedside table.  
The small pink box.  
There next to it was one more small candle and a match box. I quickly made work of the materials.  
"Happy birthday, Aleksandra!" I whispered, presenting the small pink cupcake, with the candle in the middle.  
She ogled me for a minute and I thought "Wow, this went from great to disaster in seconds!"  
My nerves tightened, my throat dried, eyes watering. I've never been this emotional but when it comes to my pink teddy bear everything is different.  
I fucked up for real...  
"I didn't mean to offend you or anything, and I definitely didn't mean to pry in your personal space. I just thought it would be nice to, at least once, celebrate your birthday and I..." my heartbroken blabbering was ended when her lips attacked mine, with some new kind of fervor.  
When she pulled away her eyes were stuck on mine and she saw the one tear that slid down my cheek.  
"Mishka, why do you cry?" she asked, concerned, wiping it away with her thumb, making me chuckle through a sniff.  
"I was just so nervous you would be mad, that I... You affect me, Aleksandra, more than you think you do." I laid my forehead on hers never tearing my eyes away from hers. "When you're happy, I am too. When you're sad, I am too. And I really can't imagine what it would be like if you were mad at me. I just..."  
"Why you thought I will be mad?"  
"Ha, I don't know, you never shared much about your birthday, I thought it might have some trauma connected to it..." she snickered again rising her eyebrows again.  
"It is because I never thought it mattered. It is just one day, nothing..."  
"No, it's not nothing, love. That's the day you were born. If you hadn't been born you would not be here now. And if you weren't I..." I rant on until she stops me with another kiss, and this time I know it's final.  
We shared that kiss for a while, tongues dancing together, slowly, languidly, until we were both too tired to go on. Our foreheads stayed together, body and mind in one, but then a startling thought shot through me again.  
I looked down at the cupcake, the wax of the candle spread over the icing almost completely molten, only still brandishing a small flame to illuminate the both of us. Turning my face to the clock on the wall.  
23:59  
Right on time.  
I huffed a laugh, rising my hand with the treat in it next to our faces.  
"Make a wish, love." I whispered.  
There she goes again with that deep knowing chuckle, as is saying "Oh, how little you know of me!".  
"What to wish for when I have you." and she blew the last remaining light of the flame.

 

 

 

 

 

*#*#*Extended Ending*#*#*

 

  
Zarya was too engrossed in thanking all her lucky stars to notice the scheme she had set afoot by killing the small flame.  
A giggle and a pink finger left her with a smudge of pink icing at the side of her mouth.  
"Mishkaaa!" she scolded playfully, "Now I am sticky!" she stated, trying and failing to hide a smile.  
"Oh, don't you worry, love." the nude culprit consoled, "I'll clean it up in no time!" she drawled lowly.  
Warm, wet tongue slid over the side of her mouth, tasting her smile and the icing over it.  
"Mmmm...," she hummed suggestively, "red velvet...".  
Oh, no Zarya could last no longer. She tackled the girl to the bed, trapping her wrists above her head, face looming over hers, just out of reach.  
"Let me try it." she growled, leaning down and stealing another kiss from her girlfriend, the one that marked a new beginning of the night.  
Bleary, tired eyes stared at a cup of coffee, head resting on the palm of a strong hand. Tired but satisfied beyond recognition.  
"Tired, kid?" asked Reinhardt from across the table. She hadn't even noticed him there.  
"Didn't sleep." she stated simply.  
"Right, right." he mumbled awkwardly, "How's (Y/N)?" he conversed politely.  
"Still sleeping."  
"Hey, Zarya, happy late birthday!" Lena Oxton enthusiastically shouted from across the room.  
What?!  
"How did you know?" yelled the Russian back.  
"WE ALL HEARD!" replied the nameless crowd in the mess hall.  
Damn it...  
Maybe she should soundproof that room.


End file.
